A Lua dos Seus Olhos
by nathy-sasuke
Summary: Naruto, um garoto apaixonado por Hinata e não tem coragem de se declarar... Será que ele deve seguir o conselho do seu melhor amigo Uchiha ou deve deixar as coisas como estão? NaruHina


Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto-san

Oi gente o/  
Olha eu aqui... XD  
essa é minha primeira one shot, e mais... é NaruHina... XD  
no meio eu coloquei um poema lindo chamado "Pra você, doce menina"  
eu amei ele quando li pela primeira vez  
espero que gostem tanto quanto eu...  
BOA LEITURA!... XD

XXXXXXXXXX

As ruas de Konoha estavam vazias e as luzes das casas apagadas pelo horário. Eram três horas da manhã e naquela imensa escuridão, havia apenas uma luz acesa de um apartamento e um belo rosto na janela do sexto andar.

Alguns fios de cabelo loiro caiam no rosto em frente as seus orbes azuis enquanto olhava para o céu negro com apenas uma fonte de luz. Uma enorme lua cheia e brilhante iguais aos olhos de uma linda jovem e os cabelos compridos, negro-azulados como aquela imensidão. Todas as noites, Naruto olhava pela janela de seu quarto, a lua. Em noites nubladas via o céu como a si mesmo, sem aquele brilho que eram os olhos de sua amada Hyuuga Hinata.

Pra você doce menina, eu quero um céu de primavera!

A estrela clara, uma suave espera adocicada e enlanguescida na certeza da chegada...

E a tristeza, essa quimera, vai fugir descolorida, esmaecida pela alegria divina de ganhar céu estrelado, colorido enluarado pela Lua que é você!...

_ Seis horas atrás _

"Naruto estava com pressa, estava se arrumando correndo para não perder a hora de ir à escola. Não porque gostasse de fazer lição, mas sim para fazer o que sempre fazia. Ver a garota mais linda do mundo. Aquela que sonhava todas as noites e que era tão pura quanto seus lindos olhos perolados.

Após tomar banho, ele colocou uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa da mesma cor e uma blusa de moletom vermelha que combinava com seu tênis vermelho. Pegou a mochila preta, que estava pesada por conta dos livros e cadernos, e saiu correndo pela porta do quarto trancando-a apressado.

Saiu correndo pelas ruas de Konoha esbarrando-se em algumas pessoas que reclamavam e xingavam por sua falta de educação, e alguns até diziam que 'não se fazem mais jovens educados como antigamente...' , ou algo do tipo quando ele passava. Ele, por sua vez, não dava atenção a maioria deles, mas alguns ele até que pedia desculpas, aos berros enquanto continuava correndo.

Ao chegar à escola de Konoha Gakuri no Sato, viu que as pessoas ainda estavam entrando.

- 'Ainda bem!... quase perco a hora.' - pensava ele enquanto passava pelos portões da escola.

Ao entrar em sua sala percebeu que o professor ainda não havia chegado e que a maioria dos alunos estavam do lado de fora. Resolveu ficar sentado em sua carteira esperando. Respirava apressadamente enquanto olhava atenta a porta. Todos os alunos começaram a entrar e com eles vinha a linda morena que ocupava seus sonhos.

Ela entrou e olhou em sua direção. Ele sorriu para ela que retribuiu sem graça. Depois de mais alguns alunos entrarem, apareceu o professor na porta. Ele tinha cabelos brancos espetados, usava uma máscara na frente da boca, seu corpo era musculoso apesar da idade, seu nome era Hatake Kakashi.

- Muito bem turma... - falou o professor sem emoção nas palavras - sentem-se que começarei a explicar.

Ele se virou para lousa e começou a fazer um monte de contas. Naruto olhava e não entendia nada, odiava física, mas a única coisa que conseguia e queria fazer no momento era contemplar Hyuuga Hinata. Ela sentava na segunda carteira da fileira ao lado da sua e ele sentava na última onde podia ter uma imagem melhor da morena que conversava com as amigas às vezes quando, provavelmente, elas terminavam alguma conta.

Naruto levantou-se a fim de pedir ao professor deixá-lo ir ao banheiro para passar o tempo e se livrar daquela aula chata...

- Então Hinata... arrumou namorado? - perguntou Haruno Sakura jogando seus longos cabelos rosados para traz mostrando seus belos orbes esmeralda que brilhavam com a luz da sala.

Ele ouviu a pergunta sem querer quando estava próximo e sem perceber acabou tropeçando em uma carteira e caiu na frente delas fazendo a maioria dos alunos rirem, outros olhavam preocupados e poucos seguravam o riso, incluindo Sakura recebendo olhar de desaprovação da morena ao seu lado que olhava Naruto preocupada.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou Hinata ajudando-o a se levantar.

Este corou na hora sem saber o que dizer.

- Sim... - falou por fim e resolveu voltar para seu lugar desistindo de qualquer coisa.

Três aulas se passaram e o sinal para o intervalo tocou fazendo todos se levantarem e saírem correndo para o refeitório comer alguma coisa. Naruto levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até o refeitório seguindo a garota a sua frente que conversava animadamente com suas amigas. Uma era Sakura, a outra era Yamanaka Ino, tinha longos cabelos loiros, orbes azuis como os seus, se não soubesse, poderia dizer que era sua irmã ou alguma parenta próxima, mas em sua opinião a morena de orbes perolados era muito mais bela e charmosa que qualquer outra garota naquela escola, ou até mesmo no mundo inteiro.

Sentia seu estômago roncar e, mesmo sem vontade, resolveu ir logo para a cantina comprar seu lamen antes que desmaiasse de fome.

No refeitório, comprou seu precioso lamen e ficou num canto próximo a uma árvore com seu lamen apoiado nos joelhos, lá era seu lugar favorito pra ficar. Comia seu lanche tranquilamente enquanto olhava as pessoas andando a sua frente, conversando com os amigos, até que viu Hinata num canto próximo ao banheiro com as amigas e mais um garoto que Naruto sabia quem era e não gostou nem um pouco de o ver ali próximo a sua doce menina. Não era normal ele estar ali junto com elas e ainda mais falando com Hinata. Aquilo parecia fazer um demônio nascer dentro de si...

Depois de um tempo viu ele se afastar com uma Hinata um pouco nervosa logo atrás dele. Ficou vendo aquela cena, que com sua distração nem percebeu seu lamen cair de seus joelhos ao se levantar.

Algumas pessoas que passavam naquele momento o olharam e riram de sua cara pelo fato de estar todo sujo de lamen.

Ele olhou para baixo e viu que sua comida estava toda no chão... Suspirou um pouco nervoso e saiu de lá indo pro banheiro tentando não pensar na Hyuuga.

Caminhou ao lado oposto em que Hinata estava e entrou novamente na escola sem olhar pra trás, foi até um corredor vazio que ficava o banheiro e entrou. Olhou-se no espelho e viu seu rosto sério no espelho. Ficou olhando-se por um tempo até ouvir passos do lado de fora, ele ligou a torneira e molhando sua mão abaixou e começou a limpar sua calça suja, quando levantou novamente viu pelo reflexo quem estava entrando no banheiro.

- O que foi Teme? - perguntou ele a um garoto de cabelos pretos e espetados nas pontas, orbes ônix que o olhava sem expressar nada, estava com as duas mãos no bolso da calça.

- Por que saiu daquele jeito de lá? - perguntou Sasuke ainda sério.

- Não te interessa... - respondeu o loiro voltando a molhar sua mão e se abaixando de novo.

Sasuke suspirou bem fundo contando mentalmente até dez antes que fosse pra cima de Naruto e desse-lhe um soco no meio da cara. Ele se aproximou do loiro e ligou a torneira do lado molhando sua mão também a fim de ajudar o amigo.

Naruto se assustou um pouco com o moreno, mas não falou nada tentando não puxar assunto. Quando finalmente conseguiram tirar um pouco da sujeira, ouviram o sinal tocar e caminharam um do lado do outro até a sala.

Sasuke estava se segurando para não falar nada, mas agora não aguentava mais.

- Por que você não fala com ela?

Naruto parou no meio do corredor fitando Sasuke que parou logo em seguida.

- Por que acha que devo? - quis saber ele preocupado.

- Porque você gosta dela... Não é mais fácil dizer o que sente e ficar com um peso a menos nas costas?

- É?... Então por que você não falou com a Sakura ainda? - rebateu o loiro com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Não estou falando de mim e sim de você... E também eu não estou igual a você, me remoendo pelos cantos...

- Não estou me remoendo pelos cantos! - cortou Naruto - só quero ficar sozinho de vez enquando...

- Emo... - falou Sasuke baixo para o outro não ouvir - Tá certo... digamos que você não está se remoendo... o que vai fazer?

Naruto voltou a andar passando na frente outro e logo sendo seguido pelo mesmo novamente.

- Vou pensar no que me disse... mas terá que pensar no que eu disse também... - falou sorrindo para o amigo que estava do seu lado agora.

- Irritante... - falou baixo de novo com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Eles entraram na sala e foram para seus lugares. Naruto mal prestava atenção na aula, só pensava no diria a Hinata, se é que diria alguma coisa a ela.

Finalmente a aula acabou e antes de sair ele foi em direção a ela e falou em baixo em seu ouvido para que as amigas dela não ouvissem.

- Preciso falar com você!

Em seguida saiu da sala e ficou esperando ela próximo ao portão.

Enquanto esperava viu seu amigo sair e ir em sua direção.

- Tá fazendo o que aí? Nem me esperou pra irmos embora...

- Falei com ela... - falou ele cortando o amigo de novo.

- MILAGRE! - gritou Sasuke chamando atenção de alguns que passavam - até que enfim você me ouviu!

- Milagre mesmo... Desde quando você grita assim em público?

- Desde que você me ouviu... - respondeu ele sarcástico - Bom... Já que vou ficar sobrando aqui, vou pra casa sozinho. Até amanhã Dobe!

- Até!

Naruto ficou lá um tempo até que viu as amigas de Hinata saindo sem ela.

- Cadê a Hinata? - perguntou ele.

- Ela ficou lá na sala... - respondeu Sakura com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - o Kiba queria falar com ela...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar ele saiu correndo até a sala.

- "Não acredito que aquele desgraçado vai estragar tudo... demorou muito pra mim criar coragem de dizer pra ela o que sinto e ele me atrapalha? Não vou deixar que isso aconteça!" - pensava ele enquanto corria.

Finalmente chegou à sala e lá viu uma cena que não imaginava que veria. Kiba, um garoto de cabelos castanhos e todo espetado, orbes castanhos. Ele estava segurando a cintura de Hinata enquanto a beijava.

Ele olhou aquilo de olhos arregalados... talvez nunca devesse ter falado pra ela se encontra com ele. Fechou a porta fazendo barulho para eles perceberem que alguém viu e que esse alguém era ele. Saiu de lá correndo sem olhar pra trás ao ouvir a voz de Hinata lhe chamando, foi embora se lamentando por ser tão idiota.

Enquanto isso...

- NARUTOOO... - gritava Hinata para o loiro que corria. Ficou olhando-o até desaparecer no corredor - VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? AGORA ELE NÃO VAI MAIS QUERER FALAR COMIGO... - gritou ela pra Kiba começando a chorar.

Encostou-se na parede a começou a escorregar sentando no chão frio enquanto cobria o rosto tentando conter suas lágrimas que caiam desesperadamente.

Kiba caminhou até ela e agachou ficando ao seu lado, quando ia tocar sua cabeça numa carícia ela se afastou olhando com fúria.

- Não se encosta em mim! - falou ela entre lágrimas - Eu tenho nojo de você!

- Você realmente gosta dele né? Não vai ter nada que eu faça pra mudar isso né?

- Não, não vai. Você não é nada pra mim a não ser a pessoa que acabou com a minha vida! Agora o Naruto me odeia por sua culpa.

Kiba sentiu seu coração partir com as palavras dela, mas cometeu um grande erro beijando-a a força quando ela falou que precisava ir pra se encontrar com Naruto, mas agora a culpa era sua por ela o odiar.

- Desculpa! - falou ele e saiu andando pelo corredor e foi embora a deixando lá.

Hinata pegou sua bolsa que havia ficado na sala e saiu da escola sentindo o vento batendo em sua face molhada pelas lágrimas.

- "Não posso deixar isso assim..." - pensava ela enquanto andava sozinha pela rua - "preciso explicar tudo pra ele..."

Ela começou a correr em direção ao apartamento de Naruto que não ficava longe dali.

Pra você, doce menina,

Acordes de violão,

Maravilhas, mansidão,

Flores do meu coração

Pobrezinho,

Quase esfacelado,

Esmagado

Pela luta da vida

Dura, endurecida

Pelo homem endurecido,

Esquecido

Do céu e da Lua que você é!...

Pra você, minha Esperança

E a minha FÉ!...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neste momento queria sumir. Não aguentaria ficar sem a lua dos seus olhos. Suas lágrimas caiam de seus orbes vermelhos e banhavam seu rosto contornando suas maçãs e caindo nos lábios deixando um gosto salgado no lugar. Nesse momento viu uma sombra passar correndo lá embaixo indo em direção ao seu prédio, não se interessara, não queria saber de mais ninguém naquele momento. Continuou contemplando a bela lua que iluminava seu rosto até ouvir a porta bater. Não queria abrir, mas não se conteve ao ouvir aquela doce voz que tanto amava.

Os olhos arregalaram-se e sentiu o coração palpitar no peito com fervor. Correu em direção a ela e quando abriu, deparou-se com a criatura mais linda de seu mundo, seus olhos perolados estavam inchados iguais aos seus, suas maçãs coradas pelo frio que fazia do lado de fora.

- Naruto-kun. - sussurrou a jovem ao ver o loiro a sua frente. Sua voz era doce e melancólica.

Ele esboçou um grande sorriso, não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Sentia sue coração acelerado como se fosse sair pela boca, parecia haver várias borboletas em seu estômago, sua face quente e molhada pelas lágrimas que antes caiam de tristeza, mas agora era outro sentimento e muito mais forte.

- De - desculpe... - ela continuou gaguejando - desculpe vi-vir aqui a essa hora da manhã, mas e - eu não estava ag-guentando mais se-segurar isso de - dentro de mim.

Naruto a olhava atento. Sua voz não saia. Sua vontade era abraçá-la independente do que ela dissesse. E antes que pudesse se conter por mais tempo, havia o feito. Abraçara a morena ternamente sentindo sua pele macia e o cheiro doce que ela emanava. Ela congelou com o susto, mas retribuir o abraço apertando-o bem forte. Estavam abraçados como se um precisasse daquele carinho tanto quanto o outro, mas realmente necessitavam dele. Delicadamente puxou-a para dentro do apartamento fechando a porta em seguida.

- Hinata-chan... - começou Naruto sussurrando em seu ouvido fazendo-a tremer com o tom de voz - Eu amo você... Não fique com aquele Inuzuka... Por favor... - falava entre lágrimas deixando-as caírem descontroladamente.

Hinata ouvia cada palavra do loiro e quando ele terminou sentiu algo quente e molhado em seu ombro e percebeu que ele chorava novamente.

- Naruto... - Hinata sussurrou apertando-o mais, não sabia de onde saia tanta força e coragem para aquilo - eu também te amo.

Naruto desencostou seu queixo do ombro da pequena e fitou seus olhos perolados. Sem se conter ele a beijou, um terno e doce beijo que foi correspondido com a mesma calma e ternura. Hinata era tão delicada, sua pele macia parecia tão frágil ao seu toque. Ele apertou-a mais em seu corpo a fim de ficarem mais próximos, sentia necessidade de senti-la em seus braços. Separaram-se por falta de ar e encostaram suas testas enquanto ofegavam pelo terno beijo, um sentindo a respiração acelerada do outro, seus peitos subindo e descendo rapidamente. Ele a pegou no colo e caminhou até sua cama a deitando e fazendo o mesmo ao seu lado em seguida.

Naruto acariciava-lhe a face rosada sentindo sua maciez. Ela sentia o toque e fechou os olhos para aproveitar ainda mais o momento.

Seu coração estava muito acelerado, era um sonho que estava se realizando, não acreditava seu amado estava ao seu lado lhe acariciando ternamente. Amava Naruto há tanto tempo e nunca tivera coragem de se declarar. Chegava todos os dias na escola e o via sentado no fundo da sala sorrindo para si.

- Naruto... - falou ela baixo em seguida abriu os olhos, mas não sabia o que dizer, era como se o nome do loiro a confortasse ainda mais. Contemplou a imagem do loiro a sua frente vendo seus belos orbes azuis, amava contemplar aquele "céu" a sua frente.

Ele, por sua vez, se encantava com a "lua" que eram seus olhos e antes que percebesse a beijara novamente sentindo seus doces lábios, invadindo sua boca quase com desespero, mas de um jeito suave que fazia seu coração acelerar mais, abraçou-a com doçura sendo correspondido. Cessaram o beijo depois de um tempo e ficaram abraçados, sentindo o calor um do outro até pegarem no sono.

Pra você, doce menina,

Tão pequenina,

Cabelos brancos

E avental e tamancos

Trabalhando

Também para mim

Num doce amor sem fim...

Pra você, doce menina,

O destino dos meus sonhos,

A lágrima sorridente

Brilhando, qual luz candente,

Em face divinizada

Na hora do sol-ao-por!...

Pra você, doce menina.

A alegre passarada

Do meu AMOR!...

OWWW....  
E AÍ PESSOAL XD  
O QUE ACHARAM?  
ESSA É MINHA PRIMEIRA ONE SHOT  
ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO  
FOI BEM MELOSO NÉ?  
E SEM HENTAI... GOMEN T_____T  
EU NÃO SEI FAZER HENTAI  
AINDA...  
MAS UM DIA EU CONSIGO O/  
AINDA MAIS PRA ESCREVER ENCONTROS XD  
SIM... ENCONTROS TERÁ HENTAI O/  
TAMBÉM NÃO SOU BOA EM DRAMA...


End file.
